the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Abalan/Quotes
WINDOW: '' Ah, Master! Another excellent duel! ''Abalan: WINDOW. You caught me by surprise. I haven't fought that model in ages, I thought they erased it. Abalan: Do you know why you're here? Laleh Clipso: Yes. It is my job to fly you where you need to go and make repairs to the Shadow Laser. Abalan: Did the Gladiator tell you that Hell Burnbottom killed our last pilot? The Gladiator: Ronald Koda is dead? Yes. Abalan: The Gladiator: His sword. My spies have located another officer. Casey Tartus is far more powerful than you. I do not expect you to survive. But if you destroy him, you'll be one step closer to your destiny. Abalan: The Emperor? The Gladiator: Yes. Only together can we defeat him. Abalan: I will not fail you, my Master. Abalan: Casey Tartus. We meet at last. Casey: Don't worry. I'll save you from that NoHead trash. Abalan: Casey Tartus is dead. The Gladiator: Then there is one more test. Abalan: I am ready now. The Gladiator: No. You have defeated an old man and an outcast! You must face a true Swordmaster. Rachel Bradley: You are the Gladiator’s slave… but your power is wasted with him. You could be so much more. Abalan: You will never convince me to betray my Master! Rachel: Poor boy. The NoHeads always betray one another. But I’m sure you’ll learn that soon enough. Abalan: My mission is complete, Master. The Gladiator: Then you are ready to stand with me against the Emperor. Return to my command ship at once. At last we will control the world. It seems you are about to achieve your final programming, Master. Abalan: Yes. Finally. Mr. Stupid NoHead: You have forgotten your place, Gladiator. By taking this boy as your apprentice, you have betrayed me. Now you will kill him, or I will destroy you both. Abalan: We can destroy him together... Mr. Stupid NoHead: Do it now. Strike him down and prove you deserve to live. Yes! Kill him, Gladiator! Abalan: YOU! You killed me! The Gladiator: No. It was the will of the Emperor. I salvaged your body and brought you here to be rebuilt. This is the Endurance. Abalan: Why?! The Gladiator: The Emperor believed you dead. Now you can have your revenge and fulfill your destiny. Abalan: What is thy bidding... my Master? Abalan: WINDOW? WINDOW: Ah, Master. I am pleased to see you. I was afraid I wouldn't get to kill you myself. The Gladiator: Well, I'm sure you'll get the chance once we get out of here. It'll happen before you know it. WINDOW: Yes. But before I kill you, I must help you in your mission. Shall I prepare the Shadow Laser? Abalan: Yeah. You go ahead. I'll meet you there. Laleh: The Gladiator said you were dead. But you came back. You've become an enemy of the state. I have too. Abalan: It doesn't matter. I don't care. I'm leaving the Empire. To the Shadow Laser! Abalan: I want to talk to him. Ronald: You can't. Abalan: I just rescued his apprentice from a country full of robot soldiers. Ronald: No. You can't talk to him because I CAN'T FIND HIM! He's gone missing, boy. Abalan: What? When? Bladepoint: Hurry. Rachel Bradley's apprentice has gone mad. This whole country has gone insane! Mara: Oh, we're not crazy. We've just embraced the power of the dark side. Abalan: Stand aside, girl! I don't want to hurt you. Mara: Oh, it won't happen. He won't allow it. Mara: Okay. You win. The Sheriff's yours. There's no need to kill me now. Abalan: You are a slave to the Dark side. I'd be doing the world a favor! Mara: It's not my fault. Rachel Bradley abandoned me in this horrible city. Tsala is evil. It corrupted me. But you, you can save me. Just let me get away from here. Just let me go, and I'll turn my back on the Dark side. Abalan: Let me meditate on that. I can find the right target. Sheriff, gather your friends. We need all the help we can get. See you soon. WINDOW:'' Ah... sorry, sir. He is here.'' Abalan: You received my message? The Gladiator: Yes, your mission goes well. Roxanne: Is there still an Imperial transport on the landing platform? Abalan: Yes but… I think the pilot might be dead. Roxanne: And what makes you think I need a pilot? Abalan: You never planned to destroy the Emperor. The Gladiator: Not with you, no. Abalan: Without me, you'll never be free. Laleh Clipso: I have a really bad feeling about this. Abalan: Then maybe we’re doing something right. Laleh: Will I ever see you again? Abalan: If I can free the police, then they’re going to need extraction… Probably not, no. Laleh: Then I’ll never need to live this down... Abalan: Goodbye, Laleh. Category:Quotes